300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.05.31
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- About the Satellite ' '"Jump Number" (跳跃号), the artificial earth satellite from Jump Network is about to launch from the Earth on September 2017. This is the first time for the Jump Network and also for the game industry. Jump Network will collect the message from the players and record them in the memory data of the "Jump Number". The satellite will carry the good wish of the players through those messages that will travel into space. (The satellite is now ready to launch, without pilot, this was planned for a very long time, everything is left is only waiting) ---- Admin Saladin (先知撒拉丁) Jump Network knows that most of the old players in 300 Heroes already knew about Admin Saladin, so! they had prepared a new Boss in the Dragon Quest - Bayi Laoye Skin Edition (Admin Saladin) as the new boss for the 5th-anniversary platinum commemorative edition event~ Their staffs are now trying to tune the visual effects and the model of this new boss to prepare for the new upcoming activities, killing him will have unexpected rewards. ---- AI System Every day there are countless players that consult with us about the following problems: "300 Heroes too hard to play", "I don't know how to play", "There is no mode to train the new hero", "I was bullied by 4 black players" etc... Now, we no longer need to worry about these problems, because 300 heroes new AI system is being tested! Once the test is completed, Jump Network will put this very system into the official server as soon as possible. This AI system will allow you to practice with your friend who is new to the game, comfortable practicing heroes, and your companions will no longer need to worry about your strength. (The game room has a new UI and there is two difficulty for AI, novice and hell levels) ---- Protect the Athena Protect the Athena (守护雅典娜) was once Jump Network's server killer, although loved by a lot of players, this mode has turned the corn server into a popcorn, potato server into mashed potatoes, watermelon server changed to Indian cuisine. But this year Jump Network already solved most of those problems, optimizing a lot of things, they will no longer let the player's client becomes POI. The maximum number of players in this mode will be changed to 7 vs 49, once the test is completed, this game mode will soon be dedicated to the activities of the 300 heroes for the entertainment of all players in 300 Heroes. (If you don't believe about the optimizing, you can look up for a video related to this mode in the video-uploading Chinese websites, of course only for entertainment) ---- Talent System After the last time that Jump Network released a testing version of the new talent system, many players are looking forward to it. After nearly half a year of modification, the last testing of the system will now be launched after the Dragon Boat Festival. ---- Other Updates *'Ultra Rapid Fire' mode (无限火力模式) is in preparation, please look forward to it. *The new UI is being designed, please look forward to it. ---- New Heroes *The new hero - Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion will soon come to the game. ---- ----